1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of electrodes for medical treatment. More particularly, the invention relates to a wire based electrode that is provided with a temperature sensing capability without necessarily needing to use any hollow tubing to accommodate the corresponding temperature sensor lead.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Prior art temperature sensing electrodes, sometimes called temperature sensing energy delivery devices, are known to those skilled in the art. For example, a conventional temperature sensing electrode is typically constructed by threading a thermocouple cable through the central axis of a hollow tube and fixing the junction of the thermocouple to a sharpened tip at a distal end of the hollow tube.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional temperature sensing electrode is shown. A stainless steel tube 100 is provided with a sharpened tip 110. The junction 120 of a thermocouple 130 is attached to the interior of the stainless steel tube 100 with an adhesive 140. The thermocouple 130 includes a first wire 140 of a first metal material and a second wire 150 of a second metal material.
A problem with this temperature sensing electrode technology has been that using a hollow tube to accommodate the thermocouple cable reduces the strength of the electrode, compared to a non-temperature sensing, solid wire electrode of equal outer diameter. In the past, in order to address this reduction in strength, the size (i.e., inner and outer diameter) of the hollow tubing was increased to achieve the necessary mechanical strength. However, this scaling-up approach has the twin drawbacks of creating a larger surgical instrument that is more difficult for the surgeon to manipulate and an instrument which cuts a larger hole when inserted into tissue, thereby increasing the invasiveness of a given surgical procedure. Therefore, what is required is a solution that provides a temperature sensing capability in an electrode without increasing the bulk of the electrode.
Another problem with this temperature sensing electrode technology has been that the available hollow tubing that is suitable for surgical insertion into tissue (i.e., tubing having suitable mechanical and corrosion properties) is expensive. In the past, the high cost of hollow tubing based electrodes has simply been endured, thereby inhibiting the wider deployment of temperature sensing electrodes within the surgical community. Therefore, what is also required is a solution that allows the fabrication of a temperature sensing electrodes at lower cost, preferably a much lower cost.
Heretofore, the requirements of accommodating a temperature sensor and the corresponding temperature sensor lead, providing sufficient strength without bulk, and lower cost referred to above have not been fully met with regard to temperature sensing electrodes. What is needed is a solution that simultaneously addresses all of these requirements.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a wire based temperature sensing electrode. Another primary object of the invention is to provide a method of using a wire based temperature sensing electrode. Another primary object of the invention is to provide a method of making a wire based temperature sensing electrode. Another primary object of the invention is to provide a wire based temperature sensing electrode made in accordance with the method.
In accordance with these objects, there is a particular need for a wire based temperature sensing electrode that includes a temperature sensor whose lead is routed along a groove that is formed in the side of a wire, the wire of the electrode being insertable into the tissue of a patient in need thereof. Thus, it is rendered possible to simultaneously satisfy the above-discussed requirements of i) accommodating a temperature sensor and the corresponding lead of the temperature sensor, ii) sufficient strength without bulk, and iii) low cost, which, in the case of the prior art, are mutually contradicting and cannot be simultaneously satisfied.
A first aspect of the invention is implemented in an embodiment that is based on a temperature sensing energy delivery device, comprising: an elongated member having a groove formed in at least portion thereof; and a first temperature sensor mechanically connected to said elongated member, said first temperature sensor including a first temperature sensor lead that is routed along said groove.
A second aspect of the invention is implemented in an embodiment that is based on a temperature sensing energy delivery device, comprising: an elongated member, a tube substantially coaxially connected to a distal end of said elongated member, said tube including a temperature sensor lead slot; and a first temperature sensor located within said tube, said first temperature sensor having a temperature sensor lead that is routed through said temperature sensor lead slot.
A third aspect of the invention is implemented in an embodiment that is based on a method of using a temperature sensing energy delivery device, comprising: providing the temperature sensing energy delivery device; inserting the temperature sensing energy delivery device into a patient in need thereof; and delivering energy to the patient through the energy delivery device.
A fourth aspect of the invention is implemented in an embodiment that is based on a method of making a temperature sensing energy delivery device, comprising: mounting a distal end of an elongated member so that a portion of a length defined by said elongated member is held substantially rigid; bending a proximal end of said elongated member away from a principle axis defined by the distal end of said elongated member when said elongated member is not bent; and cutting a groove with an electrostatic discharge machining wire.
These, and other, objects and aspects of the invention will be better appreciated and understood when considered in conjunction with the following description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the following description, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention and numerous specific details thereof, is given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.